


Life Is Strange Oneshots/Short Fics

by theprophecysaid



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprophecysaid/pseuds/theprophecysaid
Summary: One shots and shorter fics centered around characters from the Life IS Strange video game.





	Life Is Strange Oneshots/Short Fics

**Author's Note:**

> Request: I was wondering if you would mind doing a Warren Graham one shot, pretty please? I was thinking of maybe a cute, fluff one shot of the reader being a new student at Blackwell and Warren, being the nice guy he is, decides to make friends with the reader and show them around or whatever. Plus the reader grows a lil crush for said nerd.  
> Words: 1209

“You sure you’ll be okay?” The principal asked, Mr.Wells was his name. You nodded, taking the slip of paper out of his hand. “Okay, don’t hesitate if you have any questions or need any help.” With that he turned around and walked back into his office, leaving you in the hallway. The school bell rang loudly and students filed out of classrooms, filling up the previously empty hallway. You took a deep breath, and let out a small sigh, heading straight into the crowd of kids.  
Moving to Arcadia Bay was something you had looked forward too, believe it or not. It was much better than the big cities you grew up in. It was peaceful, secluded, and beautiful. You remember driving down the road, seeing the “Enjoy Your Stay in Arcadia Bay” sign, and two deer were standing next to it. At that moment you knew this was the place for you.   
The previous night you didn’t get much sleep. You and your parents were busy unloading the moving van, and getting the essentials in order. They had asked you if you wanted to get a dorm room, and stay on campus, but that was maybe just a little too much change than what you were use to. You reminisced about all the good feelings you had when you first came to this town last night, hoping that it would calm your nerves a bit. You looked down at the paper and then up at the door in front of you. This was your first class for the day. Another deep breath and you walked in.  
“You must be (Y/N), our new student.” The teacher said, walking over to you. Kids were still sitting on desks and talking since class hadn’t started yet. “Do you want to be introduced…or just blend into the crowd?” The teacher asked with a smirk on his face. No one at your old schools ever gave you a choice. It was either they ignored you completely and you had to fend for yourself, or you were forced into an awkward introduction, with eyes all over you. You smiled and shook your head.   
“Blend in…” You laughed a bit. The teacher smiled and nodded. Kids started to take their seats.   
“You can sit over here. Next to Warren.” The teacher ushered you over to a seat, then returned to the front of the class. You looked at the boy sitting next to the window. He was cute, and wearing a geeky shirt, which instantly made you relax more. You set your things down and slid into the seat, causing the boy to notice you.  
“Oh, hey.” He said, looking over at you with a slightly awkward smile.  
“Hi.” You smiled back, “I-I’m (Y/N).” You introduced, “A new student.” You felt the need to clarify, seeing his slightly confused expression.   
“Oh, I’m Warren. It’s nice to meet you.” He held out his hand. You shook it gently. “Did you just move here?”  
“Yeah. From (H/T).” You replied.   
“Oh cool.” Warren exclaimed.   
···  
Warren was really nice to you. After your first class he examined your schedule to see if any of your other classes lined up with his. You had a couple other classes together as well as a free block, so he volunteered to show you around campus then. You found out how much he loved science and science fiction, and his love for World of Warcraft. You were definitely correct when you pegged him as a cute geek. Although he was super awkward at times, he made your move easier.   
It had been a couple months since then. You grew to be very close to Warren, and a few other people in Arcadia Bay. While that was great for a while, it was now starting to worsen. You had started develop a small crush on Warren, which would’ve been fine, had it not been for his massive crush on one of his friends, Max. You didn’t dislike her. She was actually very nice to you. The only thing that hurt was that Warren was so distracted by her, that he didn’t see that she was already head over heels for someone else, her friend, Chloe. You liked Warren, who liked Max, who liked Chloe. It was stereotypical high school drama, but you were determined to not make it any more than what it was already. You were happy with the relationship you had with him already, and happy with how things were, you didn’t want to risk that. But maybe… you should just tell him? It’s a crazy thought, but what could it hurt. You grabbed your phone, pulling it off the charger. You unlocked it and opened up your texts, scrolling down to Warren’s name.  
“Hey (N/N).” You heard from outside your bedroom door, along with a soft knock. Undoubtedly Warren’s voice. You stood up from your bed, throwing your phone back on the pillow, you passed by your mirror, quickly fixing your appearance, and rushed over to the door.  
“Hey Warren. What’s up?” You said as he hesitantly walked in your room. You two hung out a lot at your house, since technically you weren’t allowed in the boys dorms. He walked over to your desk and sat down in the chair. “Wait, aren’t you suppose to be hanging out with Max?”  
“I was…” His voice cracked a bit, “But then Chloe called her, so of course she left me.” Your heart hurt for him. Maybe he did know that Max didn’t return his feelings, or maybe just knew how she felt for Chloe. It was kind of obvious anyway. You sat on the edge of your bed, closest to Warren. You opened your mouth to say something before Warren began to talk again, “Do you think that Max likes her? Like… really likes her?”   
“Uhmmm…” You didn’t want to make him feel like crap. You weren’t selfish enough to try and destroy his relationship, or hopes of a relationship with Max, just to get closer to him. “They are definitely close.” He slumped lower into the chair. “Warren, everyone knows how you feel about Max.” He looked up at you, his face flushed and surprised, “Oh c’mon, it’s not that hard to tell. You make it obvious.” He gave you a cute grumpy/embarrassed face. “But if you aren’t going to do anything about it, then you can’t let it get you down. Unless you were just about to confess your feelings, and she decided to tell you how much she loved Chloe, then why be said. You may still have a shot.” You said, swallowing the lump that had formed in your throat. You had to hold back tears. Warren stood up, holding onto your shoulders.  
“(Y/N) are you okay?” Warren asked, his face full on concern.  
“It’s just….I just know how you feel.” You gave him a weak smile. “C’mon.” You walked over to your desk and clicked on your computer, “Let’s just watch Star Wars and forget about this world.”


End file.
